Maraudergirl
by Juliet Capulet 28
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot den ich aufgrund einer RPG Szene geschrieben habe. Da der Oneshot in gewisser Weise zwei Teile umfasst, poste ich diese auch extra.


**Maraudergirl Teil 1**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte, ören Joanne K. Rowling. Lediglich einige erfundene Personen und die Handlung stammen aus meinem Kopf, oder besser gesagt aus einem Rollenspielforum.

Da ich meist Stories, Oneshots, etc. zum Thema Harry Potter schreibe, ich hier aber noch gar nichts davon ongestellt habe, beginne ich mal mit einem Zweiteiler Oneshot. Meits verfasse ich eigentlich Geschichten zu RPG Figuren von mir.

Zu diesem Oneshot wird es auch noch einen 2. Teil geben, indem sozusagen zusätzlich zu dieser Szene ein Prequel und ein Sequel enthalten sein werden.

Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich freuen.

Anna White  
17 Jahre  
Gryffindor  
7. Klasse  
Reinblut  
beste Freundin der Rumtreiber.

Es war der Abend des 2. Septembers 1977 und somit das Ende des zweiten und zugleich auch letzten freien Tages. Mittlerweile hatte die Schwärze der Nacht das imposante Schloss der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingehüllt und tauchte die gesamten Ländereien in Dunkelheit. Spärlich waren einige sowohl große, als auch kleine Fenster des Schlosses noch beleuchtet, während der Gewitterregen unaufhörlich gegen das alte Gemäuer preschte. Doch im Gegensatz zum äußeren Schein, welcher meist trügt, herrschte im Schulgebäude noch reges Treiben. Immerhin war gerade Abendessenzeit und so versammelten sich alle mehr oder weniger hungrigen Schüler in der Großen Halle um noch einmal, vor Schulbeginn, all die köstlichen Leckereien zu genießen.

Hoch oben in einem Turmzimmer, welches sich im westlichen Trakt des alten Schlosses befand und eine wunderbare Aussicht über das Schulgelände besaß, lehnte eine schwarzhaarige Gryffindor gelangweilt am Kopfende ihres Bettes. Der Name der dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor war Anna White. Eine Siebtklässlerin die sich ihren Schlafsaal noch mit fünf weiteren Mädchen teilte. Jedoch bestand zwischen diesen fünf Mädchen nicht diese enge und besondere Band der Freundschaft, das man von Schlafsaalkameradinnen erwartete. Sowohl Lily Evans, Jenny Princton, als auch Sophie Warren standen dem Mädchen nicht sehr nahe. Lediglich Alice Stattler, eine reinblütige und etwas zu neugierige Hexe, zählte zu Anna Whites besten Freundinnen.

Schon seit längerer Zeit, es könnten sowohl einige Minuten, als auch Stunden vergangen sein, saß Anna nun gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett und starrte, in ihre Gedanken versunken, aus einem der großen Erkerfenster, während sie den beruhigenden Geräuschen des herab prasselnden Regens lauschte. Erst durch ein promptes, jedoch deutliches Klopfen an der Zimmertüre, wurde das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und blickte panisch umher, bevor sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe rief und schließlich mit fester Stimme ein „Ja" murmelte. Danach blickte Anna betont ruhig in Richtung Tür und war doch etwas gespannt, wer sie um diese Zeit noch störte.

Keine Sekunde später hatte sich die Türe leise quietschend geöffnet und ihre beste Freundin Alice Stattler steckte leicht grinsend den Kopf zur Tür herein, bevor sie Anna mit einem regelrechten Schwall an Wörtern überschüttete. Nur sehr langsam drangen Alices Worte zu Annas Kopf durch, weswegen sie wohl auch nur die Hälfte der Ausführungen ihrer Freundin verstanden hatte. Doch wusste Anna auch, was für eine Quasselstrippe Alice war und dass man gekonnt zwei Drittel ihres Wortschwalls ignorieren konnte. Als Alice geendet hatte, waren jedenfalls die wichtigsten Informationen in jeden von Annas Gehirnwindungen durchgedrungen und sie nickte nur ausdruckslos, bevor sie sich erhob und schließlich in Richtung Tür marschierte.

Natürlich hatte Anna alles andere als Lust, gerade jetzt und gerade heute, in die Große Halle zu gehen, jedoch musste sie Alice recht geben, irgendwann musste sie etwas essen und morgen begann so und so wieder der Unterricht. Mit einem leicht aufgesetzten Lächeln, welches jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte, marschierte Anna langsam neben Alice her und nach endlosen Minuten in denen keines der beiden Mädchen ein Wort gesprochen hatte, durchbrach Alice die erdrückende Stille.  
Mit etwas gereiztem und vielleicht auch entnervten Ton meinte sie an ihre beste Freundin gewandt "Verdammt Anna, sie sind deine Freunde, du kannst sie doch nicht einfach weiterhin ignorieren. Weißt du eigentlich was sie sich für Vorwürfe machen? Immerhin haben sie keine Ahnung wieso sich ihre beste Freundin komplett von ihnen abgeschottet hat und jede Gelegenheit nutzt ihnen aus den Weg zu gehen." Zum Schluss hin war Alice etwas lauter geworden. Zwar war Anna ihre beste Freundin, jedoch wusste sie, dass dieses ganze Versteckspiel weder Anna noch den Rumtreibern gut tat.

Entnervt die Augen verdrehend und leicht aufseufzend blickte Anna ihre beste Freundin mit einem verständnislosen Blick an, bevor sie in etwas schärferem Ton:"Und was deiner Meinung nach ALICE soll ich bitte tun? Wenn du mir schon solch große Vorwürfe machst, dann solltest du auch eine Lösung parat haben." Etwas beleidigt und gleichzeitig entnervt, wieder über dasselbe leidige Thema sprechen zu müssen, wandte sich die Dunkelhaarige leicht von Alice ab.  
Zwar war Alice Annas beste Freundin, jedoch tat ihr der scharfe Ton, in diesem Moment, in keinster Weise leid. Im Gegensatz zu Anna war Alice eher der ruhigere Typ, zwar quassel süchtig und quirlig, jedoch keinesfalls emotional oder gar temperamentvoll. Doch irgendwann hatte auch eine Alice Stattler mal die Nase gestrichen voll. Mit einem letzten beleidigten Schnauben, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte die Treppen wieder nach oben. Höchstwahrscheinlich war sie auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm, um ihrem Freund Frank Longbottom, ihr Leid zu klagen. Denn wenn einer Alice wieder aufmuntern konnte, dann war es Frank. Kurz sah Anna ihrer Freund noch nach, bevor sie ihr noch mit wütender Stimme:"Dann verschwinde doch, solche Freunde habe ich wirklich nicht nötig" nachrief und schließlich ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fortsetzte.

Mittlerweile verspürte die Gryffindor nämlich ein mehr als nur gigantisches Hungergefühl und so wusste sie, dass sie sich vor dem Abendessen so, oder so nicht drücken konnte. Mit ihrem gewohnt selbstsicheren Gang und ihrem kühlem Blick, kam sie ihrem Ziel, der Großen Hall, nach einigen weiteren Minuten immer näher. Schon von der Großen Treppe aus, sah Anna das geschäftige Treiben und die lachenden Schüler, welche aus allen Ecken und Enden des Schlosses ,wohl gerade zum Abendessen, strömten und so die Eingangshalle mehr als nur überfüllten.

Noch einmal straffte sie die Schultern, wischte alle trüben Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und marschierte schließlich mit ihrer altbekannten arroganten Art in die Große Halle. Vereinzelt hatten sich schon Schüler verschiedensten Jahrgänge und Häuser an den Tischen eingefunden, jedoch bemerkte Anna am Gryffindortisch angekommen, kein bekanntes Gesicht und ließ sich einfach an einem der Enden nieder. Übertrieben lässig nippte sie an ihrem Glas Kürbissaft und ließ ihren Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Und sie hatte Glück noch nirgends waren die vier Rumtreiber, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter zu entdecken. Mit einem interessierten, jedoch auch leicht arroganten Blick, drehte sie sich leicht auf der Bank um und ließ ihren Blick kurz den Slytherintisch, welcher sich auf der anderen Seite der Halle befand", streifen. Möglichst unauffällig warf sie dabei ein paar mehr, oder weniger guten Bekannten durchdringende Blicke zu.

Nachdem sie mittlerweile genau wusste, wer aller, wo und mit wem an welchen Ecken und Enden der Haustische saß wandte sie sich erneut und etwas desinteressiert ihrem Kürbissaft zu. Natürlich war sie noch lange nicht die alte Anna, jedoch brachte es ihr eindeutig nichts, weiterhin Trübsal zu blasen und so musste sie wenigstens sicher gehen inwiefern die Beziehung mit Black ihrem Image geschadet hatte. Denn eine goldene Regel an Hogwarts war, dass mit den Rumtreibern befreundet, oder mit einem der Rumtreiber zusammen sein, zwei hundertprozentig verschiedene Dinge waren. So wie Tag und Nacht, Feuer und Wasser, oder Ying und Yang, eben komplett unterschiedliche Dinge, so wurde dieses Thema jedenfalls von den Hogwartsschülern betrachtet.

Jedoch schienen ihre ehemaligen Slytherinbekanntschaften hierbei eine große Ausnahme zu machen, vielleicht auch nur weil viele von ihnen Annas dunkle Aura spürten und hofften, dass in ihr, als einer White, doch noch ein Funken Bosheit steckte. Denn ob man es glauben mag, oder nicht, schon oft hatten Schüler aus dem Haus der Schlangen ihr verkündet, wie angetan der Dunkle Lord von ihr in seinen Kreisen wäre. Jedoch war Anna eine Gryffindor durch und durch und trotz ihrer Anfälligkeit für die dunkle Magie, stand das Mädchen eindeutig auf der gute Seite und stellte sich somit gegen Voldemort und ihre Familie.

In Gedanken über die verschiedensten Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre versunken, hatte Anna gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich neben ihr eine weitere Person niedergelassen hatte. Erst als sie ihren Blick erneut durch die Halle schweifen lassen wollte, gefror ihr das leichte Grinsen, welches sie eben noch aufgesetzt hatte, augenblicklich im Gesicht ein. Anstatt weiterhin freien Blick über die gesamte Große Halle zu haben, starrte sie direkt in tiefschwarze Augen, die wohl nur ihrem Gegenüber, oder besser gesagt Tischnachbarn gehören konnten.

Anna brauchte nicht mal mehr als eine Sekunde um zu erkennen, wessen Augen sie hier durchdringlich anstarrten. Eins wusste Anna jetzt schon, dieses Gespräch, vor dem sie sich so lange versteckt hatte, würde nun vor versammelter Mannschaft, in der Großen Halle, stattfinden und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Aber eigentlich war sie auch selbst schuld daran. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die ihren Freunden und auch Sirius so lange aus dem Weg gegangen war. Wie konnte man es ihm da verübeln, dass er die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutze, wenn er seine ehemals beste Freundin und auch feste Freundin zu Gesicht bekam.

Kurz ließ die Dunkelhaarige ihren Blick den Gryffindortisch entlang wandern und streifte den von Alice, welche mittlerweile am entgegengesetzten Ende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte. Natürlich saß sie bei Evans, Warren und Princton und eines war Anna jetzt schon klar wo Evans war, waren die Rumtreiber auch nicht weit. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie auch schon einen schwarzen und mehr als verstrubbelten Haarschopf genau gegenüber der Mädchen erfasst, welcher wild mit den Händen gestikulierte. Anscheinend hatte er gerade wieder eine Abfuhr, auf seine ständige „Evans gehst du mit mir aus" Frage, kassiert.

Anna hatte nie verstanden, was der draufgängerische und abenteuerlustige James Potter für einen Narren an Hogwarts Streberin Nummer 1 gefressen hatte, aber gut, diese Diskussion führte sie mit ihm mittlerweile seit mehr als 4 Jahre. Doch all diese Gedanken lenkten Anna nicht von ihren eigenen Problemen ab, immerhin saß ihr eines gerade leibhaftig gegenüber, oder besser gesagt saß Sirius, ihr Ex-Freund, neben ihr.

Mit leicht angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, wandte sie sich an ihren Sitznachbarn, musterte ihn kurz mit einem eher abschätzigen Blick und fragte schließlich in einer Tonlage, die ihrem Blick um nichts nachstand:"Und Black, was willst du? Mir noch weiter auf die Nerven gehen?, blöd durch die Gegend starren?, oder einfach nur andere Menschen mit deiner Anwesenheit belästigen?" Natürlich waren Annas Worte hart und das erst recht zu einem ihrer ehemals besten Freunde, jedoch sah sie im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit. Denn eines wusste sie schon jetzt, ein freundliches Wort von ihr und Sirius's daraufhin folgender Blick würden ihre mühsam errichtete Fassade in Sekundenschnelle bröckeln lassen und das konnte sie unter keinen Umständen zulassen.

Gerade als Sirius ansetzte um zu sprechen schnitt Anna ihm erneut das Wort ab, indem sie mit kühler und gleichzeitig auch genervter Stimme:"Sag einfach was du willst Black und dann verschwinde" an ihn gewandt sprach. Sirius fielen wortwörtlich die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er hörte wie seine Anna mit ihm sprach. Gut sie waren getrennt, aber trotzdem noch Freunde, da hätte er sich so etwas bestimmt nicht erwartet. Doch Anna meinte jedes ihrer Worte zu hundert Prozent ernst, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Jedenfalls sah sie im Moment keine andere.  
Stur starrte sie zum Lehrertisch und streifte kurz den Blick ihres Urgroßvaters, welcher sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, über seine Halbmondbrille musterte und ihr schließlich einen belustigten Blick zuwarf. Schnaubend drehte sich Anna wieder in die andere Richtung, von Albus's Weisheiten hatte sie eindeutig genug, und zwar für ein tausendjähriges Leben.

Doch ihre Rechnung hatte sie wohl ohne Sirius gemacht, der ihr gerade einen gewaltigen Strich durch diese machte. Denn er wäre kein Rumtreiber, wenn er sich von ein paar kühlen und etwas beleidigenden Worten in die Flucht schlagen lassen würde. Dieser hatte sich seit Annas klarer Ansage nämlich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und so starrte sie ihn erneut an, jedoch lag in ihrem Blick wahrscheinlich mehr Verwirrtheit, als sie wirklich zugeben wollte.

Bevor Anna ihre Verwirrung wieder vertreiben und somit das Wort ergreifen konnte, nahm sie schon Sirius gereizte Stimme und seinen durchdringenden Blick wahr. „Verdammt noch mal Anna!, was soll das Ganze!? Hast du gerade wieder eine deiner Phasen, oder bist du jetzt zur überzeugten Todessern mutiert!?" Zuerst einmal geschockt und zur Salzsäure erstarrt, schenkte die Dunkelhaarige ihm schließlich einen entgeisterten Blick, bevor sich ihr Magen leicht verkrampfte und ihr dir Worte „Woher weißt du davon" Gott sei Dank noch im Hals stecken blieben. Im letzten Moment war ihr klar geworden, dass dies wohl wieder einer von Sirius' schlechten Scherzen gewesen war und er in keinster Weise über ihr kleines, oder eher größeres Problem Bescheid wusste.

Wieder etwas beruhigter und gelassener, schaffte es Anna erneut ihre kalte und desinteressierte Mine aufzusetzen, bevor sie ihre rechte Augenbraue hochzog und ihn mit einem abwertenden Blick bedachte. Jedoch sah es in ihrem Inneren lange nicht so gelassen aus, wie sich Anna in der Öffentlichkeit gab, denn sie versuchte fieberhaft eine Lösung zu finden, um Sirius endlich loszuwerden, und das schnell. Schließlich schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, bevor ihr ein kurzes spöttisches Lachen entkam, ehe sie erneut zu sprechen ansetzen wollte. Doch auch dieses Mal machte Sirius ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, da er seine beste Freundin gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass sie das alles hier in keinster Weise ernst meinte.

Ihr das Wort abschneidend begann er in einem scharfem Ton zu sprechen, der Anna sogar etwas frösteln ließ. Er muss wirklich wütend sein…, ging es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf, als sie in seine kalten tiefschwarzen Augen blickte und ihn erst einmal aussprechen ließ. Besser einmal nachgeben, als die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf sich zu ziehen, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie sich wieder seinen eindringlichen Worten widmete. Da sie jedoch nur mehr die letzten Worte seiner Rede an sie wahrnahm, konnte sie lediglich versuchen zu erraten, was er ihr wohl alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Bestimmt dieselben Dinge wie in den 100 Briefen, dachte sich die Gryffindor, als sie plötzlich von zwei starken Händen an den Schultern gefasst wurde und erneut Sirius' Blick begegnete.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie sich mit aller Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte von ihm los und wollte gerade von der Bank aufspringen, als sie erneut gewaltsam zurückgehalten wurde.

Dies hatte die Folge, dass Anna das Gleichgewicht verlor und so mit einem lauten und spitzen Schrei, halb auf Sirius und halb auf der Holzbank landete. Die Gedanken der Gryffindor, und all das, was sie sich noch vor 2 Sekunden vorgenommen hatte, waren wie weggewischt, als sie langsam Begriff, wo und in welch gefährlicher Situation sie sich im Augenblick befand. In Sekundenschnelle hatte sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe gerufen und erfasste nun die gesamte Situation in Windeseile, auch die Auswirkungen der nächsten Sekunden, oder Minuten, waren der Gryffindor durchaus bewusst. Doch dazu durfte sie es gar nicht kommen lassen.

Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen begann sie Sirius, ohne die restlichen Personen in der Halle zu beachten, in einem scharfen und lauten Tonfall anzuschreien, der auch bei den Lehrern für Unmut sorgte. Immerhin saßen schon fast alle anwesenden Schüler leise tuschelnd und mit verrenkten Hälsen auf ihren Plätzen, nur um mitzubekommen, was mal wieder bei den Gryffindors los war. Doch schon kurz darauf, wurde es ihnen von Anna lautstark, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt erklärt. „Was bildest du verdammtes Arschloch dir eigentlich ein!? Das grenzt beinahe an Körperverletzung und zum allerletzten Mal Black, wenn ich nicht mit dir sprechen will, dann will ich es nicht und wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest mich anzufassen, dann würdest du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Ich hoffe ich hab mich klar genug ausgedrückt Und jetzt lass mich los und zwar sofort!"

Annas Worte waren wohl mehr als deutlich gewesen, jedoch schien Sirius, zur Verwunderung aller, noch immer mehr als unbeeindruckt. Immerhin hatte er seit Annas Schimpftirade kein Wort von sich gegeben oder die Mine verzogen. Doch was im nächsten Augenblick passierte, konnte wohl keiner ahnen. Denn nur Sekunden später, wurde die überrumpelte und etwas verwirrte Anna, von Sirius an der Taille gepackt und all die Worte, die sie ihm noch an die Kopf werfen wollten, wurden in seinem Kuss erstickt. Wäre Annas Verstand nicht augenblicklich vernebelt gewesen, wäre sie wohl sofort und ohne ein weiteres Wort aufgesprungen. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Forderungen noch vor weniger als zehn Sekunden genau klar gestellt. Doch all ihre Worte schienen in diesem Moment vergessen.

Während Anna und auch Sirius allen anderen um sich vollkommen vergessen hatten, diskutierten die Rumtreiber mit Alice und den anderen Mädchen wild am entgegengesetzten Ende des Gryffindortisches. Natürlich war Lily die erste gewesen die ihren Unmut über Sirius Aktion kundgetan hatte und kurz darauf waren ihr die anderen Mädchen auch einstimmig gefolgt. Währenddessen versuchten James und Remus, als Sirius beste Freunde, zu retten, was zu retten war und setzten mehrmals zu einer Erklärung an, bis die Mädchen sie endlich aussprechen ließen. Da Lily noch immer viel zu aufgebracht war, erschien es Remus für besser, dass er und nicht James die ganze Situation aufklären würde.

Seufzend und mit einem angestrengt überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck, suchte der Ruhigere der Rumtreiber, nach den richtigen Worten um beginnen zu können. „Okay, hört mal zu, natürlich kommt es für euch mehr als komisch rüber, was Sirius Verhalten angeht. Aber wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, wer kennt Anna wohl am besten, ihr, oder wir?" Eine kurze Pause machend blickte er in die gespannt abwartenden Gesichter der vier Freudinnen, bevor er fortsetzte. „Sirius weiß ganz genau was er tut, er kennt Anna von uns allem am besten und wenn er im Bezug auf Anna etwas tut, dann stellen wir es auch nie in Fragen. Genau wie die momentane Situation." Ob die Mädchen es verstanden hatten oder nicht, schien nicht genauer klar zu werden, da in diesem Moment Sirius und Anna wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Gryffindors auf sich zogen.

Denn während dem etwas zu langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwischen Anna und Sirius, war auch so langsam wieder der Verstand der jungen Gryffindor, wenn auch nicht vollkommen, zurückgekehrt. Natürlich konnte sich Anna nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als ihr altes Leben weiterzuleben, wieder jeden Tag mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein, oder Sirius von all ihren Problemen zu erzählen. Doch sie wusste auch dass das nicht möglich war und dass sie damit die Person, die ihr wohl wichtiger, als ihr eigenes Leben war, in Todesgefahr bringen würde. Und dieses Risiko würde sie, Anna White, niemals eingehen. So hatten sie einen Entschluss gefasst, von dem sie so felsenfest überzeugt war, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben von einer anderen Sache.

Mit einem Ruck löste sie sich schweratmend von Sirius, blickte ihm noch kurz in die Augen und gab ihm schließlich eine Ohrfeige, dass es nur so knallte. Mit den letzten Worten „Es wird dir noch alles so leidtun", sprang sie von der Bank auf und stolzierte arrogant, wie in alten Zeiten, zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Zwar war Anna den Tränen nahe, doch sie wusste, dass es die einzige richtige Entscheidung war und dass es sein musste. Als sie das große Portal, welches die Große Halle, von der marmornen Eingangshalle trennte, angekommen war, hatte sie sich wieder etwas in den Griff bekommen.

Mit den letzten Kräften die sie noch aufbringen konnte, drehte sie sich zu all den geschockten Gesichter, die sie in der Großen Halle zurückgelassen hatte um und setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. Dieses Grinsen zusammen mit ihrem eiskalten Blick und ihrer dunklen Ausstrahlung konnte eindeutig nichts Gutes verheißen. Ohne den anderen Schülern, den Lehrern, oder gar ihrem Urgroßvater Beachtung zu schenken, wandte sie ihren Blick direkt an Sirius, der wie versteinert am Ende des Gryffindortisches saß. Mit den Worten „Fahr zur Hölle Black, du kannst mich mal", machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, ließ das Tor der Großen Halle klirrend ins Schloss fallen und durchquerte schnellen Schrittes die Eingangshalle um zum Ausgangstor zu gelangen. Viele verwirrte und zugleich neugierige Blicke waren ihr gefolgt, bevor das wilde und nicht überhörbare Getuschel in der Großen Halle begann, während sich wohl einige Gryffindors in Grund und Boden schämten.

Quietschend und knarrend öffnete sich die kleine hölzerne Seitentür und Anna trat endlich ins Freie und hatte die mittlerweile dunklen Ländereien von Hogwarts im Blickfeld. Der Sturm und auch der Regen peitschten unaufhörlich gegen die alten Steinmauern des Schloss und hoch oben am Himmel braute sich ein gewaltiges Gewitter zusammen. Doch das alles war Anna egal, denn genauso wie der Himmel aussah, fühlte sie sich derzeit, kalt, alleine, verlassen und durcheinander.


End file.
